


Cracked

by booktick



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn and Tywin have a moment on a stairwell at Lannister Designs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked

Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.

* * *

Catelyn had never felt like rushing things until this moment. She was grasping the buttons on this damn navy blue jacket of his. He’d insisted she know it was navy blue though to be honest—she really didn’t care what sort of jacket the great Tywin Lannister was wearing during these meetings.

This wasn’t business.

She could feel the roughness of his jaw scraping against her own, a purr in her ear. It turned her own, she could feel the knot inside her gut growing and tightening all the same. Her back was flat against the wall, then Tywin was pulling her closer.

His fingers are running through her hair, touching her where he could, where she would let him. Tywin would sometimes even let foreplay be involved, whether it was it was for his benefit or hers—she really did not care about that either.

Her skirt was being moved up some, not quite shoving as it was guiding. There was a difference, the first not as warm as the latter. The skirt rose above her knees, and she was untucking his shirt.

Tywin chuckled against her throat, it tickled. It made goosebumps go along the flesh there, even her shoulders.

His fingers touched her thighs, gracing over the most sensitive parts of her legs then pressing into the patch of freckles she knew he was fond of. Tywin Lannister would never admit that though. Not a man such as himself. Lannisters don’t act like fools.

“Cat-” His voice catches his throat though. It’s a near surprise to be honest but Cat was kissing his lips already, distracting his hesitation in the long run (whatever that mean anymore). He had to lick his lips to keep from smiling. Tywin doesn’t smile.

His hands are touching her face, tucked her hair and eyes kept staring into hers whenever he had the chance after that. Eventually his hands went back to her sides, to her hips and touched where he could. His breath hot on her cheeks, she would have blushed if she was modest in that moment.

She was grasping his belt next, as he lowered one of the straps to her dress, no longer interested in the hem of it anymore. Catelyn let her fingers quickly pop the buckle and slide off the useless peice of clothing. His kisses are getting warmer, it tickles her throat.

“Tywin, this isn’t Bae Hotel.” She gasped though. Her head tilting back some, and he’s already tugging at her stockings, stroking the covered flesh, the stockings that went to only her thighs. He had a fondness for those too. Her head lulled to the side, letting his kisses fond over her throat, letting them decorate her throat with warmth.

She so loved warmth.

She had only that since…

“Tywin.” Catelyn was silenced when his lips pressed against hers, his fingers brushed under her jaw one last time before reaching down, pulling her up, hands on the back of her legs. She was lifted slightly, back sliding up against the wall. There would be wrinkles in her clothes, she’d have to smooth those out later.

Tywin parted his lips over hers, keeping her pinned to the wall with his weight against hers. His eyes were drooped near shut though she knew his eyes to be on her. He was watching her carefully, eyeing her reactions and the way she looked at him in return.

"Do all Lannisters pay their debts, Tywin?" She whispered, lips turned up some. Catelyn had the nerve to tease him in this moment.

There’s heat rising again and before it reached the boiling point Tywin had his Cat up against the wall, higher up and hands at her legs. When did she become his Cat? It’s messy kisses and her yanking his tie and Tywin wants to fuck her until she can’t breath.

This isn’t fair. This isn’t right. Catelyn shouldn’t be here with him but she was.

The heat grows as her stomach presses against his chest. He can feel how soft she is, how her flesh must be as smooth as he imagines. Tywin isn’t sure if thinking of Catelyn Tully—-Stark’s body is going to do him well by the end of this year, or for the rest of his life for that matter. But she felt so warm against him, and he enjoyed the warmth.

It had been some time since he felt actual warmth.

"Tywin, do you intend to tease me or fuck me?"

That nearly sent him over the edge.

Tywin’s claiming her mouth within seconds, and she him-both kissing and touching and nearly falling down the steps. They’re still somehow against the wall though, her heels nearly falling off as he pinned her against the wall once again wit his body.

The heat seems to blur out the chill on her back, the silken shirt is lifted some more, fingertips running down those ribs. It’s almost too much, too much and then Tywin is fucking her. It’s her wrapping her arms around does she realize what’s happening. 

This was fucking in everyone’s mind. They’d say the same if Cat and Tywin were caught. Both up against a wall like this, rutting and Catelyn’s nose pressed against Tywin’s neck. Tywin moaned against her ear, it tickled. He’d perhaps deny it later on but it was enough for the moment. The wall was starting to hurt her back, so she tightened her legs around him.

The chill of the stairwell was fading away and being replaced with heat.  
  
"You Lannisters and your need for-Oh-!" She hid her face in his shoulder, fingers at his back and gripping his shirt as tightly as she could knuckles white by that time. And he continued, fucking her into the wall and moaning himself, softly into her curls of hair.

His lips stayed parted at her ear, hot breath tickled her cheek and it took everything inside Catelyn Tuly not to moan as she wanted. It would have echoed and there was no need for the guard at the front door to hear them nonetheless the whole crowd higher up at the fundraiser party.

And Catelyn kept moaning against Tywin’s throat, feverish vibrations that made the hair stand up on his arms. But Tywin Lannister would never admit such a thing.


End file.
